a different story another destiny
by Dragon38996
Summary: what if sora died in castle oblivion? what if no one remembered him except for riku and namine? what if everything changed and riku had to take his place and save everyone? kingdom hearts with a special twist that gives riku a unique spotlight im sure not many fics have. I haven't forgotten this story serious writers block but I will try to update as soon as I can
1. Chapter 1

A/N this is my first story so i apologize if i did anything wrong anyways if you like this idea please review and let me know im planning to write more also blame my editor for any mistakes heh

"This... isn't a regular story.. -splash- Something has gone terribly wrong.. -clang- This isn't how it was supposed to be.. -shower of sparks- We're the good guys, and good guys always win right? -laugh- Guess that's just in fairy tales.. -slam- It all started in that cursed castle...-grunt of pain- Let's take a trip into the chain of memories that started all this... -vision darkens- Might be my last chance... -oblivion-

"After I finish you he's next!" Sora said, facing axel. "Now Sora, we've got more in common than you might think," Axel stated turning around, "I'd rather not fight you... but I can't dishonor the organization now, can I?" He said, thrusting out his chakrams and summoning fire

By now Sora didn't question the change of location whenever he fought, just readied his cards and rushed forward to attack. He could tell something was off the second Axel met his attack, like his power was being drained away. "What's wrong hero, getting tired?" Axel said with a grin before easily driving sora back. "What?! This isn't right... I..." "Now Sora you should never take your eye off your opponent!" Axel yelled running forward at him. He thrusted his chakram into Sora's chest. "Ah!" he gasped out in surprise, blood dripping off axels chakram, staining the pure white marble floor.

"No! I can't lose here... Namine! Riku!" As Sora yelled out his friends names, a light covered him and in a flash he was pushing Axel back with, to his surprise, Riku's Soul Eater which had changed color to match his personality, being gold and gray with the normal black hilt and a keychain of two crossed keyblades, he smiled. "Riku... lets do this! Together!"

"So you got a new shiny blade? It won't help you, here I have the advantage! You should just give up, got it memorized?" He grinned before holding up his chakrams and covering the fighting ground in fire, trapping Sora. "Now I'll get serious!" Sora charged forward, wound healed and full of energy, remembering what happened before, he tries to keep from touching axels weapons he didn't want to get his energy sucked again. "Ahhhhhh!" He swung to meet Axel head on, but failed and struck him in the side. He jumped back narrowly, keeping Axel's chakram from piercing his throat.

"Come now Sora, you can't dodge forever!" Axel ran and quickly moved behind Sora, throwing his flaming chakrams towards his back. Sora rolled away but brushed the edge of one of them, instantly feeling his energy drain. Breathing heavy, he looked up at Axel, "Why do I feel so w-weak..." He gasped. "You like it? Can thank Vexen's last experiment before, ya know, I destroyed him" Axel replied with a evil grin before charging Sora, disappearing into the flames and reappearing behind him. "Burn baby!"

-later-

"It's a shame, would've thought the keyblade wielder had more fight in him." Axel stated in mock regret before kicking sora's body landing harshly in front of Donald and Goofy. "Sora!" They both called in surprise, rushing to heal him. "Don't waste your power, he's already gone. Now I have a traitor to deal with, if you don't mind," Axel mock salutes before stepping into a portal.

That day, we lost Sora, and everything fell apart...

-riku-

Another cloaked figure appears from a corridor of darkness. "Lexaeus," he announces to the bulky man Riku had locked weapons with, interrupting the fight. "Change of plans. Marluxia is calling a retreat. The keybearer was taken out by Axel, and now No. VIII has gone after Marluxia. Come, let's go"

"'Keybearer'?" Riku glowers. "Sora!? No lies! He wouldn't fall so easily!" Riku charges into dark mode, anger finally powering the darkness he'd tried so hard to hold back.

The two men disappear into the portal with a swift, "Goodbye," leaving Riku alone.

"No!"

A light fills the room and King Mickey walks forward. "Gosh Riku, what's the matter?"

"Your Majesty! You're really here?" Riku asks, unsure, and picks Mickey up.

"Whoa! Yes it's m-me!"

"That cloaked guy..." Riku frowns, setting the king down. "He said Sora was defeated."

"I'm sure he was just trying to get you all riled up. Sora's stronger than that. Besides, he's got Donald and Goofy with him!"

"Y-you're right... Let's keep moving," he replies with a sigh before turning towards the doors and advancing.

-later-

Riku and Mickey stare up at the hollow pod before them.

"Why is it... so empty?" Riku had hoped when Mickey'd said the card to this world wanted to be with him that he'd finally encounter memories worth talking to; instead they'd arrived at a town Riku couldn't recognize at all. "Now that those guys have left, this whole place is like a ghost town..."

"The darkness still has a hold on you I see," someone calmly states behind him.

Both of them turn around in surprise to see the man they'd encountered earlier. "DiƵ!"

"Riku, the other Keyblade wielder has returned to darkness," DiƵ says. "This makes things much more difficult, but nevertheless I might still have use for you. Take this." He throws them a card. "Defeat Ansem and find me."

"Wait! Sora—is he really gone?!"

"...Yes" DiƵ says blankly before walking away.

"Gosh Riku, I'm sorry about your pal..." Mickey states softly. "But you need to keep moving. I'll help you take down Ansem! And after that... Goofy and Donald are still in this castle. I have to find them too, or..."

"Sure..." He replies with a voice void of emotion—one of heartbreak. Mickey grabs his hand and leads him out.


	2. where memories go

"Where's Xion? She promised to listen to my new song," Demyx said while holding onto his sitar.

"It's been spending a lot of time in No. XIII's room waiting for him to awake," Saïx replied.

"Something is off today," Demyx said back with a slight look of discontent. "The castle feels... different."

"Hey, Sora, have you heard about the legendary power of the paopu fruit?"

"Sora, let's take the raft and go—just the two of us!

"Riku!"

"The door has opened, Sora! Now we can go to the outside world!"

"So... this is the key?"

"No frowning. No sad face."

"Donald Duck."

"Name's Goofy."

"My friends are my power!"

"There's no way you're taking Kairi's heart!"

"It's my lucky charm. Be sure to bring it back to me."

"We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other."

"What's gonna happen to this place? And to us?"

"To the heart seeking freedom this island is a prison surrounded by water."

"Come on, Sora. I thought you were stronger then that."

"I know now, without a doubt, Kingdom Hearts... is light!"

"Take care of her."

Xion woke up with a jolt and a pounding headache. "W-what was that?" She stumbled out of bed, putting on her cloak and heading to get some ice cream—not very healthy breakfast—but when she came out to the corridor she was on a unfamiliar island.

"Where am I—Ahhhh!" She dropped to the sand, holding her head. It felt like her skull was being hammered in with nails then ripped apart. "W-what is this—Ahhhhhhh!" She dropped forward, digging her hands into the sand as she flickered between herself and someone else. "Maaaaake it stop!"

She screamed in agony, summoning her Keyblade and slashing it through the air in front of her. "Go away!" Something was changing, fracturing, and ripping her apart from the inside out. "Riku?! Kairi?!"

Her Keyblade burst into fragments of light, reforming into an unfamiliar design. She collapsed onto the sand, hair a light brown, Keyblade fading away.


	3. The battle to decide his fate

A/N Im sorry for the long wait lots of problems came up while getting this ready I still need a keyblade design so if anyone has ideas leave me a review

The cold feel of darkness crushing you, filling your head with evil thoughts, pushing you towards the abyss—a delicious poison for those seeking power. This is the true nature of Ansem. Riku knew it all too well, still lost in his thoughts, Sora's death weighing heavily on his mind. He walked down the quiet hall, steps echoing off walls that were a white contrast to the dark presence he could feel growing stronger as Mickey led the way. No Heartless impeded their way, most likely hiding in the shadows waiting... watching... Riku could hear their whispers.

_The dark one is approaching, Master._

_Master will finish him._

_Delicious hearts all for us._

It disgusted him, anger filling his heart as all he's gone through bubbled to the surface, overflowing with guilt and sadness at Sora's death.

"Riku."

"Huh?"

"Don't let Ansem get to you. Remember, I'm here to help you."

"Yeah..." he replied quietly before pushing open the door, stepping into the room that would decide his fate. A spine-chilling breeze stirred the empty room, musty air untouched for what seemed like forever, freed.

"So you came after all." A single voice broke the silence, filled with the deepest darkness that could freeze you in place out of sheer terror.

"I... No. We have come to destroy you."

"Yeah!" Mickey added, pointing his Keyblade at Ansem.

"You sure you're capable of that? It's a shame about your 'friend,'" he replied with a smug grin. "He never was as strong as you. I'm not surprised he kicked the bucket."

"AHHHHHHH! I'LL KILL YOU!" Riku yelled with fury, dark energy exploding out of him.

"Riku no!" Mickey said with worry, trying to calm him down, before getting blasted into a wall from the concentrated darkness being released. "Ugh..." He gasped out all the air escaping from his lungs. The immense pressure had left cracks in the wall.

"Haha! Yes! Fill your heart with fury. Release the darkness!" Ansem bellowed with a maniacal grin.

Riku charged at him, tainting the air around him into pure black. "DIE!" he screamed, eyes flickering from blue-green to amber.

"R-Riku, stop..." Mickey whispered as he passed out from the suffocating darkness, dropping like a rag doll to the ground.

"Yes! Succumb to the darkness. Give yourself to me!" Riku drove his sword sideways into Ansem's stomach. "Fall into the abyss!" Ansem said in turn with the face of a masochist as he crashed into the wall, his impact cushioned by the appearance of his Heartless Guardian. "Come, Guardian."

Riku dashed at him again, faltering mid-step, eyes fading in color.

He was floating in a white light. It hurt, but was oddly warm.

"Riku, this isn't you."

"What? Sora?"

"You have to snap out of it, Riku."

"Sora!" He looked around, only seeing infinite white.

"You can't let him win."

"Sora, where are you? Everything's... white."

"I don't have much time. Riku, you have to let go of your anger. It'll swallow you."

"Sora... I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

"For not being there for you. I should have saved you..."

"Riku... It's okay. I would never blame you."

"But..."

"Riku, I have to go. Just... I love you. You're my brother—blood connection doesn't matter... Now you have to take over for me. I don't know where I am but you need to be the hero now. I can't..."

"Wait, Sora!"

"...Goodbye."

The light faded away, and on a distant island world, someone woke up.

Riku was struggling to regain control over himself after he came back from that weird white zone, his talk with Sora still bouncing around in his head, wondering if it really happened or not. He was still very deep in the darkness, and it was hard to pull himself back. Sora's light did bring him back from the point of no return, but it wasn't enough. "Ahhhh!" He clutched his head, one eye still an unsettling amber while the other returned to its original color.

Mickey had woken up and was holding back Ansem with his light power. "Come on, Riku, fight! You can do it!"

"No!" Ansem fought back with a grunt. "Give yourself to the darkness! Fill yourself with fury! You are too weak!"

Riku stumbled and fell to one knee, summoning his sword to slice off his dark body suit. "Shut up! I will not give in again! Yes, darkness is strong, but light is just as strong! I know that now... I will not fall into darkness or be swallowed by light! I will take the in-between path—the road to the dawn!"

As he yelled out his resolve everything seemed to stand still, then it all changed in a flash. Riku was free of the darkness, standing up. He stood silent for a moment marveling at his new Keyblade's design.

"Goodbye... Ansem."

"NO!"

He dashed forward, cutting through Ansem ten times in a split second, Keyblade fading in a flash of light as he collapsed and his vision blurring into a welcoming darkness.

"Riku! Wake up!" As his eyes fluttered open all he saw was blinding white. "Gosh, you really had me worried," the familiar voice pitched into his ears while helping him up.

"Mickey... What happened?" he groaned.

"Well after you defeated Ansem, everything was flooded with a burst of darkness. I had to pull you out so you wouldn't be gone like he is."

"Thank you. Is it... really over?"

"Yes. You did it. Now, can you walk? We need to keep moving and I'm pretty sure I can't carry you," Mickey laughed, trying to lighten the mood a little.

Riku couldn't help but grin a little in return. "Yeah, I think so. Now let's go. We have work to do, my friend." Riku knew with Ansem's darkness not burdening his heart anymore he would somehow find a way to fix his. He would be what his closest friend... no, brother asked of him.

He would become the hero that walked the road to dawn.


	4. a shattered mind

A/N sorry for the long wait the holidays + 2.5 = procrastination anyways here it is chapter 4

-start-

"C'mon, wake up!"

Xion groaned, opening her eyes to see an anxious red head standing over her. "Ughh, alright alright, I'm up... Wait... Who are you and where am I?" she asked looking up and studying an oddly familiar face.

"I'll explain. Here." Kairi handed her a Potion mixed in with some soda.

"Ugh. Thanks, my head is killing me. Now talk," she replied taking a sip with a confused look.

"Well for starters, I'm Kairi—"

An image of a blue eyed boy with spiky hair flashed into Xion's mind along with a mild headache. "Wait, Kairi? Do you know someone named Sora?"

Kairi paused with a strange look. "I don't think I do... but it feels familiar somehow..."

"Oh..." Xion shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Anyways, as I was saying, I found you passed out on the play island and brought you here to my house." As Kairi explained Xion took the time to study her surroundings. She was laying on the couch in a fairly normal living room. It had a good sized TV and red walls decorated with several paintings. Xion froze as one of a clock tower at sunset caught her eye.

"W-where did you get that...?"

"Get what?"

"That painting... It looks oddly familiar..."

"Oh that! I'm not sure. My dad—he's the mayor by the way—came home one day and put it up. Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yeah, very..."

"Is something wrong—"

"Xion."

"What?"

"I think Xion is my name..."

"Oh. Well, nice to meet you Xion. Its not often someone appears like that on the island," Kairi said giggling.

"Yeah. Guess I'm just special..." Xion replied solemnly, tearing her gaze away from the painting.

"So, um..." Kairi awkwardly fumbled for a response.

"I'm leaving." Xion stood to walk out, feeling much better after drinking the Potion-soda mix.

"Hey wait!" Kairi called out, quickly grabbing her arm.

"I thank you for helping me but I don't belong here."

"Fine but before you leave come see the Blitzball game!"

"Blitzball?"

"Yeah! My friends Tidus and Wakka are playing against the Luca Goers in a tournament. You'll have fun, I promise!"

"Fine..." 'Maybe it'll jog my memory,' she thought.

"Great! Oh, before we head out I'll lend you some clothes. That black coat isn't very friendly looking. Don't want people giving you weird looks, right?"

"Guess you're right..."

-later-

"Grrrr... I look so girly in this!" Xion complained wearing Kairi's outfit from Kingdom Hearts II.

"Hehe, it looks perfect!" Kairi replied, clasping her hands together.

"Did you really have to put so much makeup on me?!"

"Just trust me, you'll be making guys fall for you left and right."

"But I told you I'm not staying! Plus I'm not looking for a boyfriend..." she mumbled with a light blush.

"No time to argue—we're gonna be late!" Kairi rushed her out the door after seeing the time.

"Ah!" Xion yelped in surprise, almost falling over.

She was instantly in love with this town as they stepped out. It was small, peaceful, and beautiful; especially in the fading sunlight. "Woah..."

"Welcome to the small town of Destiny Islands, Xion. Now come on! We've got one more stop before we head to the game," Kairi stated before taking off in a run.

"What?! Ahhh! Slow down!" she yelled chasing after her. "Kairi!" Xion caught up to her quickly, muscles strong and trained from her Organization work.

"Wow, you're quick Xion!"

"Y-yeah, guess I am. Now what is so important that you left me behind like that? I thought we were in a hurry!" Xion was beyond frustrated at this point.

"Have you ever had sea salt ice cream?"

"W-what?" She stumbled back like she'd been shot, another pounding headache starting.

"Xion...?" Kairi called cautiously, worried about her new friend.

"Ugh... Sorry, it's nothing. I'm fine. Just a headache."

"Oh! Do you need another potion?"

"No I'll be fine. Lets just head to game"

"What abou—"

"Now," Xion stated, not going to argue with her.

"Okay..." Kairi knew something wasn't right but let it go and walked with her to the Blitzball stadium.

"It's huge..." Xion stared at it, wide-eyed in awe.

"Yeah. Blitzball is very popular around here. Now come on, Selphie saved some seats for us!" Then she ran off.

"Ahhh! Kairi, slow down! Geez, you never stay in one place, do you?" Xion laughed. 'Why does she seem so familiar...' She shook her head to clear her thoughts and took off after Kairi.

As soon as she stepped into the stadium she froze, mouth agape, looking at the giant, floating orb of water and metal surrounded by a roaring crowd. "H-how..."

"Really a marvel of technology, ya?" Wakka approached her on his way to the locker room. "You must be the girl Kairi found, ya?"

"Oh! Y-yeah I guess that's me. And you are?"

"Wakka. Pleased to meet you "

"Wait, Wakka... Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for the game?!"

"I was headin' there now, ya."

"Then don't let me stop you. I'll just go find my seat." Xion grinned and waved goodbye before running off. 'I'm really starting to like it here, but I still need to leave after this. It feels like there's something important I'm forgetting...'

"Xion! Over here!" Kairi waved her over, breaking Xion out of her thoughts.

"Oh, there you are Kairi. Guessing this is Selphie?" Xion asked, sitting down.

"Booyaka! Yep, that's me! And you must be Xion, the mystery girl from the play island," Selphie replied, excited.

"Geez, does everyone know about me...?"

"Sorry Xion—news spreads fast around here," Kairi apologized.

"It's okay Kairi... So when will the game start?" 'So I can get out of here...'

"Looks like... right now!"

"Welcome everyone, to the championship match between the Luca Goers and our own Destiny Chasers! Let the game begin!"

The round was off to a bad start. The Destiny Chasers were down by two when Tidus brought out his dad's famous Jecht Shot Mark III, knocking out the two guys surrounding him and barely passing the goalie. "Yeahhhh!" Everyone cheered.

"Hey Kairi, how do they hold their breath for so long in there?"

"Oh! They train a lot to increase their stamina and endurance. Isn't it cool, Xion?" she replied with a grin before turning back to the game.

"Here it is, folks! The final play! Luca Goers tied with our Destiny Chasers at 4-4! The crowd is roaring. It all comes down to this. Who will score the winning go—Wait a second! There seems to be a disturbance in the field. What are those things...?!" A rising murmur of discontent swept through the crowd as strange white creatures flew through the water in a fluid motion and attacked the teams.

"Whats going on?!"

"I don't know Xion, but we need to get out of here!"

"We can't leave those guys in the water! They'll drown!" Xion ran down through the crowds looking for a way into the sphere.

"Xion wait!" Kairi chased after her.

More and more Nobodies appeared across the stadium, creating panic. "I have to help them!" Xion jumped from the stands, reaching for one of the metal edges of the sphere.

"Xion!" Kairi skid to a stop about to fall off and could do nothing but watch helplessly as Xion quite possibly fell to her death. "Come on!" Xion flew through the air and for a split second it looked like she wouldn't make it, but she stretched out her hand as far as possible and barely gripped onto the slippery metal grooves.

"Be careful! I'll find another way in!" Kairi ran off into the horde of fleeing citizens, dodging Dusks and Creepers while trying not to be trampled.

"Agh!" Gripping tight, Xion pulled herself up and dived into the water sphere, swimming towards Tidus and Wakka, who were trying but failing to fight off the Dusks wrapped around them. 'Let them go!' Xion mentally shouted, and to her surprise they listened, following the unsaid command. They turned on her instead, constricting her limb movements and keeping her from being able to fight back. As her vision started to fade a dark corridor opened, revealing someone in a black coat like the one Xion remembered waking up in.

"Time to come home, poppet."

"Xion!" someone shouted, then all she saw was black.

-end-


	5. The boy who loved flowers

A/N here it is chapter 5 this is where the story really starts to develope hope you like it

Axel was growing weary of this endless chase as he stumbled over the uneven ground. Tracking Marluxia here was no easy job, although thinking back he should have known this was where it would take him.

Marluxia's home world: Senshi no Tochi. What used to be a prosperous land of honor, now a crumbling civilization of enslavement under Marluxia's rule. It was a sad story really.

Axel walked through the ruins of the small town, kicking crumbling stones, thinking back to when Marluxia first joined the organization. "It's really been that long huh?" He laughed, solemnly recalling that day.

-flashback- 

"Brethren, we have chosen a new member to don the cloak. Welcome: Marluxia."

Murmurs of acknowledgment swept through the seated Nobodies, hoods obscuring their faces as they talked among themselves.

"He's kinda scrawny, don't you think Axel?" Demyx commented, leaning over.

"You're one to talk, Demyx," Saïx retorted, not giving Axel room to respond.

Across the room Vexen was studying him closely, writing in a data journal. "Interesting..."

"Looks like a weakling to me," Xaldin cut in.

"Yeah, Xemnas must be getting desperate for members," Xigbar added with a smirk.

"He has untapped potential, don't you think, Lexaeus?" Zexion questioned, reading the Lexicon.

"Hmph," Lexaeus grunted, arms folded.

"Xemnas must be a real gambler to pick someone like him," Luxord stated, playing with a deck of cards floating around him.

All the murmuring cloaked figures gave Marluxia a odd feeling. He backed away quickly and almost fell off the platform.

"Enough! All of you, back to your missions. Axel, you will be with Marluxia. Find him a suitable weapon and start his training."

Axel, who had been quiet until now, was surprised, looking up quickly. "Yes of course, Superior."

As everyone left through the corridors, Axel dropped down to Marluxia. "Come on." He motioned for him to follow.

"Ah! W-wait!" Marluxia stumbled after him, almost falling over, but Axel grabbed his arm.

"Listen if you want to survive here no more of that. They—we don't accept weaklings. You'll be turned into a Dusk, got it memorized?"

He gulped in fear. "A-alright!"

"Good. Now let's go to the training room, see what you can do." Axel walked him through the portal. "Keep focused. Darkness can devour us Nobodies too. Don't lose sight of yourself."

Marluxia nodded, and images of his life flashed through his head in the darkness—_his garden back home, the beautiful spring roses blooming. Then it turned dark... Blood dripped from the thorns. The other kids laughed at him, stomping and ripping apart the flowers he had worked so hard on, knocking him down and kicking him until he coughed up blood, cracking his ribs, goading him to stand up and fight back before he blacked out._ It was too much. The darkness pressed on him, suffocating and cold.

"Marluxia! Fight it!" He could vaguely hear a voice and a presence pulling him.

"So... tired..." He fell on his knees.

"Marluxia! Don't let the darkness swallow you! Focus on your best memory!" Axel's voice was panicked.

"Best... memory...?"

A warm feeling surrounded him, pushing away the darkness. "My baby... It'll be okay, dear. I'm here."

Then _she_ appeared—a gentle being, loving and kind, who always believed in him and protected him. Her pink hair flowed behind a smile that shined through the darkness. "...Mom..."

"You are strong, dear. I always knew you were. Don't let yourself fade." He could feel her arms around him, comforting.

"Marluxia!"

The sensation faded and Marluxia was blinded by light as he fell onto the ground, huffing, Axel right behind him. "You must have some past for your second time traveling by darkness to be so rough." Even he looked tired.

"I'd rather not talk about it..." Marluxia was drained physically and mentally.

"Yeah well, we'll have to work on that... Here drink this." He tossed him a elixir with a grin.

"Woah! Uh, th-thanks." He fumbled with the bottle before taking a long drink from it. "Wow, an elixir. These are rare back home. I feel great!" he practically yelled.

"Good. Now time to start your training. Pick a weapon." Axel walked over and leaned against the wall.

For the first time Marluxia took a look around. The room was filled with different weapons and doors in a circle. "Whats with all the doors?"

"Ah, glad you asked. There's one for each member. Be careful—don't want to accidentally open the wrong door. Especially Xigbar's. It's always changing form, so unless you can fly or something, don't go in there," Axel answered with a laugh.

"Er, o-okay." Marluxia swallowed the lump in his throat and stepped forward. "So I can pick any of these?"

"Yep. Whichever you want," Axel replied with a bored tone, playing with fire in his hands.

"Alright..." He looked around, eyeing the different weapons on display. None caught his attention until... "That one."

"Oh? You sure? Its a little big for someone like you." His choice had caught Axel's attention and his eyes focused on him.

"I'm sure!" He grinned and stepped toward it.

"Well alright, if you really think so," Axel grunted. 'Picking such a big weapon—didn't expect that from someone like him.'

Marluxia knew this was what he wanted: a graceful scythe, a green, slim handle, and a sharp, pink edge like a plucked flower. "It's perfect." He lifted it off the wall, obviously straining to hold it.

"Good. Hold onto it and follow me." Axel walked to one of the empty walls as Marluxia tried to handle the big scythe. "Yah!" He swung it around and fell on his butt with a yelp of surprise.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Axel asked. 'I like this guy.'

Marluxia got back up with a grunt, holding the scythe against his shoulder. "Yeah. I just need to get used to it... And maybe put on some more muscle," he added with a chuckle, walking over to Axel.

"Alright. Now put your hand here on the wall and focus your energy," Axel said, watching with interest.

"Okay?" 'Is this guy sane?' Marluxia thought, putting his hand against the cold, white metal and closing his eyes. Almost immediately he sensed a change beneath his palm. He opened his eyes to find a door with an insignia of his scythe intertwined with a rose. "Woah!" he gasped in surprise.

"This will be your training room from now on. Let's get started." 'Interesting design. He must have some history.' Axel pushed it open as Marluxia followed, still holding the scythe awkwardly. "Now, these rooms are specially designed to help you discover and improve your power. Let's start you off against some Dusks. Ready?" he asked, leaning against the wall by the door, chakrams ready in case something went wrong.

"Ready!"

Axel snapped his fingers as Marluxia stood in a battle stance, holding the scythe out with both hands as the Dusks appeared. He swung, taking out a whole batch. When fending off the Dusks, being scrawny wasn't a problem. Swinging perfectly timed to do the most damage, he was quick-thinking and a strategist, his years of forced battle training showing. At least that's what he thought...

"Yah!" He swung down at one darting for his legs and lost his balance with a sound of surprise, already tired from swinging such a big scythe. He dropped it as he hit the ground and it clattered against the floor, sliding out of his reach. The Dusks flew at him. Defenseless, he held his arms out in front of him in panicked manner, but before they landed attacks Marluxia burst into a shower of rose petals, disappearing and reappearing on the ground next to Axel, who had already thrown his chakrams, eliminating the Dusks, worry present in his eyes.

"Well... looks like we found your ability. But if you really want to use that scythe you have to start training hard. Currently you're too weak to handle more than a minute or two at most. That'll get you killed in a real fight, got it?" The tension faded from Axel and his chakrams disappeared.

"I u-understand." Marluxia got up with a grunt and walked over to collect his scythe where it had landed.

'I wont let him end up like the others who were turned into dusks...'

-end flashback- 

Axel sighed as he walked. 'If I had known how he would end up...' he shook his head to clear away those thoughts and almost tripped over a loose rock. "Gah!" He caught himself before falling. "Stop it, Axel, you can't do that! Theres no way to know how things will turn out." He fixed his cloak and kept walking. 'I cant keep getting distracted. I know what I have to do...' Silence pressed around him, lonely and cold as his mind drifted elsewhere to a certain happy blond. 'I wonder how Roxas is doing...'

Axel froze, the sound of rocks shifting behind him breaking him out of his thoughts. "You can come out now," he called, turning around.

"So you finally noticed me." Repliku stepped out into plain sight, rocks shifting, Soul Eater ready to strike.

"Ah, the replica. What brings you here? And more importantly, why are you following me?" he asked holding his chakrams, poised to strike. "It doesn't concern you. I'm here for Naminé."

Repliku lunged at Axel, crossing blades, sparks flying, sending Axel sliding back, his feet digging into the ground, grunting against the dark force before Repliku sunk into the darkness.

"What a coincidence. I'm here to take down Marluxia." Axel turned around, sensing his presence, readying his chakrams, and jumped away shooting his flaming chakrams at the defenseless form suspended in the air behind where axel was, soul eater cutting thin air with a look of surprise on his face.

"Dark Firaga!" he yelled in anger just before they hit, blasting them away to the sides, embedded in the ground as he fell. "Oh really? Isn't he one of you!?" They both dashed forward, clashing midair blows so fast—almost invisible to the naked eye—a deadly dance of passion and strength.

"How about we turn up the heat?" Axel blocked another strike, pushing off of Repliku, causing him to hit the ground hard and knocking him up into the air again with a pillar of fire. "Not done yet!" He jumped up through the flames, giving him a boost before kneeing Repliku right in the gut then sending him crashing down with a chakram to the back.

Repliku recovered just before impact and stabbed soul eater into the ground to stop his momentum, grunting from the resulting shockwave, catching Axel off guard and momentarily unbalancing him. "How about this!" Repliku pulled Soul Eater out of the ground and charged the unguarded Axel, blade glowing with dark energy.

"Burn, baby!" Axel yelled in momentary panic. A wall of fire erupted around them, a pillar almost hitting Repliku who faded into darkness after sensing it coming.

"Hmph. Using a trick like this to try and beat me! Let me match it!" He reappeared and shot Dark Firaga bursts at him as darkness pulsated from Repliku and the flames surrounding the battlefield mixed and tinted with dark energy.

Axel dodged quickly, one burst grazing his side. "Fire against dark fire! Which is stronger I wonder?" They both disappeared into the flames before flying out and meeting each other, exchanging hard blows and then fading away again. "How long can you take the heat!?" Axel flew out, leaving behind pillars of fire, catching Repliku off guard who tried to block unsuccessfully, and knocking him onto the ground with a gasp of air leaving his lungs, chakrams stabbed into the ground beside his head.

"Now, do I have to kill you or can we stop playing around? We both have goals related to the other. We can work together—double our power—or I can end your existence right here, right now. Choose quickly."

The fire faded away, leaving behind a burned ring and flickering black flames. "Fine, but one false move this blade is going in your back, got it? And after I get Naminé this alliance is over," Repliku added.

"Sounds good." Axel's chakrams faded away and they both sat up, breathing hard from that flashy battle.

"Looks like my two pesky hunters took each other out. How great," a unknown voice called, laughing.

With gasps of surprise they both reacted fast, weapons raised, but the fight had drained what energy they had left, which they realized quickly enough. "Now sleep." _Petals rained down before they could get away, exploding as they came in contact like a beautiful but deadly fireworks display._


End file.
